Devil's Plaything
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: Isolated on a ship in the dead of space, Bra is slowly stalked by a monster wearing the flesh of a saiyan. Broly has slammed headlong into a massive cruiser hosting Vegeta's daughter in his hunt for Kakarot except what happens when he finds her and not the saiyan that has haunted him for decades? How will she survive in space but also from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Panic**

 **A/N: This will be a dark fic (who knew) usually following the lines of DSD or Master and his Maid if you're familiar with that style except incorporating my favorite couple Broly/Bra as I haven't done a fic about these two in a long time.**

It was a savage cry, garbled by incoherent screams that were caught up in throws of a raging animal's path. The entire ship she was on shook and rocked even in the depths of space. The forces being unleashed were tearing apart this massive space vessel. One might imagine they had entered an asteroid field, but that would've been wishful thinking.

"Where-! WHERE IS KAKAROT-!" The source of all this disturbance was not a man, because he was anything but. Overcoming death as many times as he had, reaching through the immaterium to be resurrected by fools who thought they had summoned a savior only to realize that this was a manifestation of the devil himself. The Legendary Super-Saiyan, Broly had come back again except far more powerful as even dead he saw the way that his foes had ascended, their ability to achieve the idea of a super-saiyan god. It sickened him and drove his drove him further down into madness. He had been a pustulant sore waiting to burst, the pressure of so much failings, so much hatred and anger he could not bear it.

Through that trigger Broly tapped into the blood that had made him the Legendary, except now he was even greater. He was a Legendary God! His hair was a pale blue, flowing down his back around his waist. His eyebrows matching his pale blue hair from his transformation as power untapped was flowing through him. ' _Kakarot… Kakarot! KAKAROT-!'_ His mind screamed at him, as he just beat everything in his path. One hand smashing a squishy weakling into the floor as if they were paste. Blood splattered everywhere, not that he wasn't already covered in blood and gore but the spray. The satisfaction of seeing others dying that they might suffer like he had suffered. It tuned out the demons inside of him for a moment, where for that fraction of a second he could not have that biting taste of disgust inside of him. It was fleeting and he merely struck out more and more, trying to kill each one in front of him, the more that died and the more than screamed only broadened his grin.

He ripped apart one of the ' _security'_ doors with his hand that pushed through the reinforced metal as if it were nothing but paper, though it sure sounded like a wreck when he chucked it out of his way. There his eyes spied a mess of sniveling, whiny, pathetic, weak, and disgusting group of lower lifeforms. "Kakarot… Kakarottt-!" His voice growled reverberating in a thick rattling growl, where was he? Where was the shining hero! Why didn't he come and fight him! "KAKAROT-!" His voice causing the masses to scream and cry. Thrusting his hand forward Broly unleashed a barrage of ki attacks blasting them all to pieces in moments until it all stopped, the screaming died to nothing but blissful silence.

"Kakarot…" He snarled turning on his heels and slowly made his way out and towards the next place where he could smell living things to slaughter.

He didn't even turn around as he heard the loading of more pathetic firearms. Clearly this race never developed a single backbone or even the capability to fight. Their hurried screams and panic rang in his mind as if they were all around him, panting in his ears. Their voices grating his brain, making him… he staggered as if the sounds were like nails on a chalkboard. Broly couldn't stand it, it was making his breathing go ragged.

Firing wildly the men on board used whatever weapons they could find, rifles, pistols, molotov cocktails, even a small improvised bomb. They threw everything they had at this monster. This wasn't supposed to be some kind of space exploration mission where they were ready to encounter monsters and superhumans.

They had small arms, riot gear, and whatever what as at hand. About ten men, who weren't trained or even apart of the crew who were supposed to handle these situations. They had perished an hour ago, they were just the brave or the suicidal.

"Give me another!" A man shouted as his last mag clattered empty from his AR-30. Shell casings were spilling all over the floor.

"Last one."

Catching it he loaded back up and continued putting rounds down at the large behemoth who staggered at the end of the hallway. Several other men threw alcohol bottles with rags set on fire, the liquid contents splashing all over before quickly igniting in a burst of fire.

It wasn't until the corridor was filling with smoke did they finally stop. Some coughing others kicking the floor which was full of shell casings. The skittering and clacking of spent brass was enough to leave not an inch uncovered.

"Alright… We gotta pull back, hopefully someone can seal this place off before we burn."

"Kakarot…" Every pair of eyes turned towards the voice as a barrier of green surrounded him, the flames not even touching his skin as the fire just rolled all around him. The snapping and popping of fire as he took a step forwards. "Kakarot…"

The first one broke for the emergency exit, then a second, and the third. There was no unity in this group of strangers, only seeking to be the first one out, to escape. Stampeding, as fast as they could, pushing, shoving, screaming cursing as one man rounded into the sealed bulkhead and two others behind him.

"KAKAROT!" They heard, screaming and then the ground began to shake. One stopped as a man was hauled into the air as if he were nothing and then as if they were pulling apart paper his arms and legs were ripped clean off. The intensity of his cries rising to a fever pitch until the shock and trauma caused his body to shut down, he bled out before anyone could even say his name.

"Shut the door! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" One cried not caring there were others behind them.

One man looked through the bulkhead but didn't stop the panic as his hands locked the heavy metal red handle in place and attempted to pressure seal the exit. "They… They are still in there!"

"Who cares we have to run!"

He watched as they tried to open the door from the other side but the emergency lever prevented it from opening, they were helpless as the behemoth raised his hands into the air and began to smash them apart.

"Gods help us. Please save me and my family from this-!" A massive hand punched straight through the door and right through him. He didn't even feel pain as his body was then ripped through the hole. Death was instantaneous as once 'secure' bulkhead.

White eyes stared ahead, where was he? Why did he not come and fight him? Broly kept marching his way through the ship looking for the one saiyan. The one saiyan who was the bane of his entire life. His very existence fell upon defeating him! To silence that infernal crying, that crying that never ended!

[***]

The emergency lights had been flashing for over an hour. Everything on the ship had been shaken or thrown about by some massive force. People were trying to cram into the escape pods but they couldn't launch them. They were in dead space, there wasn't enough fuel or life support to sustain them to a nearby world. They had the ship going as fast as it could go, with the heavy holes from Kami knows what made reaching any significant gains impossible without ripping everyone inside too pieces if the ship broke apart.

There was only one person on this ship that could actually feel what was onboard and it truly terrified her. Though she kept her nerves under control from showing on her features she was still shaking terribly as the pressure and energy being released was beyond anything her father or even uncle Goku had shown her in her entire life. Heck she'd be willing to say Lord Beerus's power scared her even less than right now.

But she had her pride and did her best to not let it show, she was the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. She was the prospect of one of the most powerful saiyans and brilliant women in the universe, she also had a rocking body to match but that was beside the point now.

Her martial arts training, or most of her ki usage had been fairly minimal at best. Her father having never pushed her too hard in becoming a fighter, not wanting her to be anything like him but more like her mother. Which she did, except right now she deeply wished that she had learned how to fight.

Trying to calm her friends down when she herself was just as scared was the hardest part. They were at least on the the top portion of the ship, they were as far away from the impact portion but it didn't mean that there weren't violent tremors rocking the ship to which everyone could feel. Imagining that at any moment they would be sucked out and into the cold vacuum of space. Death would be swift at least, it was why many had yet to depart on the escape pods out of fear, would you rather die in a brief flash of pain or from days of hunger and coldness in an escape pod?

Neither option was appealing… because they were all still young, all not ready for the choice.

Bra came over to comfort her friends though, she had to do something to soothe their worries. Placing a reassuring hand on Kathrine's thigh. "Hey, we'll be okay. My family designed these escape pods, I know we'll be good once we find a nearby planet."

"Th-the-the ship is breaking apart. What could be doing it?" She stammered her still remained a quivering mess.

"I know we'll be okay." She said doing her best to be delicate.

"We're going to die." Her voice was completely broken, accepting that this as her fate.

"Shut up, I hate hearing you whine!" It was Simon, who looked just as on edge as everyone else, sitting on the edge of the small cramped escaped pod.

Kathrine only broke down into tears further.

"Oh for fucks sake, can you please just stop it already!" Trevor another boy in the class who was chewing his nails till they were practically bleeding.

The teacher wasn't saying anything, Mrs. Lafoure had resorted to just rocking in place. Whatever sense of adult supervision was gone. The mother imagining never making it home, never seeing her husband and her children. The other kids here meant nothing to her as she just let herself slip into her own mind.

Another older gentleman just sat quietly as well his hands holding a picture of his wife not even making a sound as the entire ship shook again. The lights inside of the emergency area flickered turning the entire place red for a moment before returning to normal.

The other pods burst into more crying and people screaming that they be able to launch. But that wasn't their choice currently as the captain of the ship was overriding the launch process until he was certain that they would be within a safe range of a nearby world that was habitable and within a place to find rescue. Their broadcast for help had gone out but so far there had been no response, something he had relayed much to the dismay of those on the ship.

Coming over a communication line to speak only verbally to everyone, his calm demeanour was probably keeping most people's nerves together by threads. "We still have at least fifteen minutes until another world will be in range to launch. Our long range sensors are unable to verify the world so we ask that you remain in emergency positions until the signal is given."

Panicked whines and those who merely thought themselves doomed if they remained on this ship a moment longer cried out in anger. "Let us go! We'll die if we don't launch!" Their voices couldn't reach the captain he was still on the bridge trying to direct the crew to perform control efforts with those still manning their posts.

"All passengers and crew aboard the Cornelius I ask for your patience as we are unaware of what is currently-!" The communication line was locked open as the sound of rending metal and screaming came into the main cabin.

" _SHOOT IT! FUCKING SHOO-AHHHHHH-!" The grated sounds of a man screaming as gunfire echoed as small pistols clicked and fired again and again._

" _EVACUATE GET OUT OF HERE!" The captain's voice shouted frantically, as the sounds of gunfire echoed in the background along with more gut wrenching screams. "Open the damn door! Don't leave me in here!"_

 _Heavy footsteps soon filled the loudspeaker system. "Gods! What are you?" More gunfire, the frantic gasping for air as someone was grabbed. "Let go of me! Monster Let g-AHHHH" The captain's voice turned into a blood curdling death scream._

 _The sound of wet meat slapped on the floor along with thick breathing, as if whatever was there was panting slowly until sneering. "Kakarot… Kakarot… Kakarot…" It repeated over and over as whatever it was slowly made its way from the captain's area leaving a lengthy trail of static as the communication line was not closed._

"We're going to die!" Kathrine screamed causing an entire chorus of people who began trying to force the escape pods to launch.

Bra was processing the words being repeated, had she only heard it once she might've not believed it. ' _Why is it repeating Uncle Goku's saiyan name? Who still knows that?'_ She bit down on top the top of her lip as her mind processed this information but she was so caught up she simply watched from her eyes as people began to bash and break the emergency launch panels, and it was too late for her as she tried to warn them. "No don't! It won't launch and close the door it will just shoot you into space!"

An man didn't care or hear Bra's warning, just down the row of escape pods with a hammer in hand he bashed in the emergency override. The metal causing a short circuit in the circuit board and before Bra could scream. The airlock holding the pod in place snapped open and sucked people inside the pod and those waiting outside into the vacuum of space along with the depleting amounts of oxygen.

Her half saiyan strength allowed her to brace herself as the air sucked people out the hole. Their screams silenced instantly as they were ripped out.

Terrified screams of all kinds were echoing around her. She managed to keep her wit as she spotted the flashing shutter door override switch on the wall by the door. Aiming her hand forward Bra concentrated and let a flash of light pulse, "Please hit-!" She begged as a ball of ki shot out from her palm and smashed into the shutter switch. Heavy metal shutters slammed down cutting half of the emergency escape bay closed.

Bra's actions had saved several escape pods but as she saw the heavy shutters lock tightly to her side she realized she had just doomed everyone else who wasn't close to the airlock doors.

All the lights flashed and popped forcing the emergency red lighting to kick on as a result.

The entire place fell silent as only rapid panting and gasps for air quickly overtook the nearly forty survivors.

' _This area has been locked down, please proceed to another location to evacuate.'_ A robotic voice spoke, along with a flashing neon illuminated exit sign appeared by the doorway.

"What do we do?"

"I aint going anywhere." "We have to run!" "What happened to the captain?" "I want to go home!" Other's prayed for a savior, some called for the mothers or fathers.

Some people made their way towards the exit intent on following the neon signs to another location, where others refused to leave, fearing that they might miss their chance to escape and their escape might be lost if they left.

Bra wasn't going to try and figure out if she could override them safely. Her knowledge about engineering, electronics, and computers was one thing if she was alone. But she had already caused who knows how many deaths by sealing them inside the airlock earlier.

"We have to go." Was all Bra said.

Trevor sneered from his seat. "Go? Where you fucking bitch? The captain is dead, we are all fucked. Going out there just means finding whatever is killing everyone!"

"No we have to get out of here, you saw how someone set off the airlock. We could be next!" The teacher Mrs. Lafoure said shakily making her way out of the pod.

"We're dead already. We really are going to die!" Kathrine wailed until she was kicked out of the pod.

Bra grabbed the other girl by the arms as she tried to struggle towards the pod, acting as if it was some measure of protection from what was around her. "Keep your fucking ass out of here or i'll kill you myself you whiny bitch i'm sick of you!"

"Kathy, come on we have to go." Bra's voice becoming more stern as she tried to get control of her classmate who was clearly losing her mind.

"No! I have to get out of here! I can't die I just can't die!"

Looking to the other adults who didn't want to help she did the only thing her father had showed her when trying to control someone. She gave the girl a quick slap across the face. "We don't have time, come on."

The frazzled teen just broke down crying but Bra held her up and carried her with them. She didn't look back at those who stayed behind in the escape pods. She couldn't force them to save themselves, waiting there was suicide. So, it was just the old man, her teacher, Katherine and several others who took their chances and made their way out of the emergency exits with her.

Bra however, was bringing up the rear of the group believing that her saiyan senses might aid her better as she could still see fairly well as well as hear. Though everything was silent save the shuffling of feet and the close whisperings and mutterings of those ahead of her she could hear something growling and mumbling over and over again coming from behind them.

' _Thunk, Thunk, Thunk,'_ Like someone was smashing a sledgehammer into the floor. " _Kakarot…"_ The monster or whatever it was was somewhere, how far she couldn't tell. But it was there.

" _Simulated gravity failing, systems shutting down to support life support systems only, gravity disengaged."_

Just like that Bra and the others lost their holdings on the ground.

"Don't panic!" The old man shouted, "we can move faster now, come on I can see the next escape hatch!"

Some sounds of elation were heard as people pulled themselves along, as they floated about. Bra pushing Katherine forwards as the girl tried her best to keep herself together.

Coming to another airlock some set about turning the heavy handles in order to unlock it. The pressurized system requiring some serious strength to override. As they spun it in a circle. "Bastard is tight-!" One hissed through grit teeth.

Bra made no effort to pry it open herself. Her eyes were fixed backwards looking the way they came. Her heart was beginning to beat faster and faster as the presence was slowly coming closer and closer to them, however he doubts as to whether that was realy happening or just her mind were quickly answered.

"KAKAROT! KAKAROTT!" It screamed, the voice echoing down the hall before a burst of terrified screams that were silenced just as fast. ' _Everyone… who stayed behind…'_ She bit on her lip again as the energy behind them fluctuated and whipped about until and explosion rocked the ship.

Her eyes darted upwards as more people jumped in frantically opening up the airlock before scurrying inside. Still remaining behind Bra could hear it, deep thick pants were following her. A tug on her arm brought her back to her the situation and she pushed off the wall and upwards towards the airlock. The pressurized seal was reset as Bra found herself in another room with at least a hundred people crammed into a safety zone. This wasn't safe either and immediately went about trying to find the next path out of here, because it had to be following her or at least everyone she was with.

…

Broly stopped, his bulky frame finding it difficult in these cramped quarters as he often shoved the metal out of his way. But there was something… different… his nose could tell. It wasn't the same weak garbage that he had been turning into paste.

Someone was here, and they had blood. Real saiyan blood, "Kakarot?" But he shook his head at his own question, no he knew if it was Kakarot and this was not it. Snorting Broly passed through the recently torn apart meatbags that were hiding in pods. They reminded him of his father except crushing them inside the pod he ripped them out in pieces.

A chuckle escaped his lips as did his sick grin spill onto his face. Something fun was going to happen, and he just couldn't wait.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

Pushing into the next evacuation point Bra was horrified at what she saw. The entire place had already been ransacked… but it wasn't by the monster chasing them, though that information was known only to Bra and opening up her mouth would only incite more panic. "My gods." Mrs. Lafoure said covering her mouth.

The old man ahead of the group just bit his lips. "Fucking animals… that's all we humans are."

Katherine just slumped against the corner running out of tears and crying the poor girl just felt hopeless.

Bra stepped forwards looking at the wounds inflicted on the people. Men having been shot at close range by assault style weapons as she could see the littering amounts of shell casings on the floor.

It was anarchy on the ship plain and simple. People killing one another to remove competition, it hadn't taken long, helplessness leads to panic, and panic led to this.

Men, women, and children all dead by other humans hands.

' _Stay calm Bra, you need to focus.'_ Talking herself through this was the first step, the hatchet marks and bloody emergency fire axe that lay on the floor. Several having severed heads, others having multiple stab wounds.

A large bloody knife lay just out of reach of a hand.

"They just killed one another." Another man in the group said, running his fingers through his blonde hair as his wide eyed expression just looked over the carnage with disbelief. "How- Just how to do people do this too each other?"

"Everyman for himself," The old man commented as he pushed over a body. "I don't' see any escape pods here… I guess they were lost and they didn't want anyone following them to the next area." Finding a discarded pistol on the ground. He pulled it up and double checked the magazine inside of it."

"Do you know how to use that?" The teacher asked as the old man dipped his head.

"Yeah I was a cop," There was a heavy weight in brown eyes. " I can still use one alright, I just hope I don't have too."

Bra stopped as she tried to think what their options would be, but also her own. Though as much as she might loathe people taking action to save themselves her saiyan blood was screaming at her for self preservation. That she needed to run and fight another day, but that wasn't because of the sight in front of her.

It was the monster chasing them, though if it was following them or just going wherever anything was alive was another story. But it's aura was getting closer, slowly and it was very strong. She felt like a pebble in front of Mount Everest, there was no way she could fight whatever was coming. But it's slow pace was the only relief she could feel right now.

' _But why is it saying Kakarot? Is it looking for Goku? It's his saiyan name and Dad said the only people who knew that were other saiyans. So is this another saiyan just lost in the universe like my Dad's brother?'_ She dismissed that thought, whatever this saiyan was, it wasn't weak at all. But all the other saiyans were dead at least from what her dad told her.

' _Man none of this makes sense, but I just need to get out of here. Hopefully I don't die, being resurrected by the dragonballs before i'm twenty isn't something I want to happen already.'_ Bra looked to go gather the other girl and get her back on her feet-

[BANG]

The gunshot echoed turning all heads towards the doorway, seven men stood in the doorway. They were all suited up, wearing the riot gear that the ship had provided to its defense crew.

"Before anyone fucks off and gets the wrong idea. This is how it's working right now so shut your damn faces and listen before I kill the lot of yah." One man shouted from being his mask, his large AR-30 smoking from the round he had put into the ceiling. His vision was looking over the next group of survivors and finding himself partially satisfied. "Got three of em, make sure they don't die." He called back to his other members who flanked on the side of the room surrounding the other nine people with weapons drawn. "Firstly, this ship is fucked, no one is getting off through the emergency escape pods. The only way you're getting off is through our escape ship that I happen to have the access codes for. We can fit maybe thirty people on it and as a result we're only taking who we want."

"That's bullshit how can-" The blonde man's words were silenced by three shots to his head and chest. Katherine and Mrs. Lafoure screamed backing away as two guards moved towards the three women of the group.

"I don't want to kill you myself, but if you give me any lip you will die. I have fifteen men who are going to live and i'm bringing some women with me for the trip." Though it might sound like noble intentions they were anything but as he chuckled, "We're going to be in space for awhile might need some pieces of ass. So not the worst trade off ladies you'll get the full package as we wait for rescue." The leader gestured towards the Brown, black, and blue haired women. "It won't be bad if you don't fight, you get to live after all."

One of the men grabbed the black haired teacher by the arm and dragged her back as she pleaded with them not to do this, but they didn't care as they zip-tied her hands without that much resistance. Afterall she would live… wouldn't she?

Bra held onto Katherine who looked to Bra who shook her head. "Don't… you can't trust them." Bra told her but the girl was looking for a escape pushed away from the bluenette and almost with a smile was taken by the men who zip tied her hands and shoved her to her teacher.

Chuckling the one man looked over Bra. Her red top, low cut shorts and full bust size were clearly making her a prize. "Come here and we'll be nice." He motioned with his finger walking past one of the other survivors who took a chance. Throwing his weight into his side, the armored man was knocked over as his rifle slipped in the zero gravity. Fortunately the would be hero met a quick burst of gunfire into his back.

Though his actions triggered a chain reaction as one of the guards was stabbed in the side by one holding a hidden knife and the old man and former cop jumped to a small section of cover and knocked off several rounds into another one who hit the wall from the bullets hitting his armor.

"KILL EM ALL-!" The leader shouted as a burst of gunfire ripped open, two other survivors were splattered on the wall as one of the guards was shot indiscriminately by his fellow members as the man who stabbed him was shot up in the crossfire.

Bra didn't move as she just remained low as the old man clicked off several more rounds knocking another of the armored crew members into a wall wounding him slightly until a quick burst of fully automatic fire blew through the plaster wall and into his body.

It was a brief firefight, leaving one of the crewmen and six of the former survivors all dead on the floor.

"Fucking pieces of shit!" The leader spat. "Make me waste bullets." Firing another couple rounds in the floating bodies, the blood floated in the air in the gruesome sub zero space battlezone.

He cocked his weapon toward the girl with Blue hair, "Let's go sweetheart or do you want me to put a bullet in your forehead?"

Though the threat was a moot point, Bra also knew that if this guy really did have a ship she would have to go with him. She tucked her head in submission though as she did her eyes turned towards the doorway, the one where they had come from.

"Kak...Kakarot…" The being spoke as Bra saw the absolute massive creature that looked very human. Slowly it pulled itself inside, the thick heavy hands gripping the inside as it entered.

Bra felt fear gripping her as the aura around whatever she was looking at took over her. He was Massive-! More than several times her own mass at least, his pale blue hair touched his back, a star contrast to his shredded white pants. But he held no other articles save the hundreds of scars covering his body. One huge she could visibly see around his stomach and another one around his chest, along tell tale marks of serious burns that had healed over. The thing that terrified her were the soulless white eyes that held no pupils. They almost glowed as he just stood there.

"KAKAROT-!" It bellowed shaking the entire room with its voice.

All the other men in the room and the other women panicked, It was the monster killing everyone! The one that had ripped apart the captain and was the reason the ship was being destroyed. The leader grabbed the two women and dumped them into a nearby room with himself following behind and doing the most honorable action.

He sealed in his other 'loyal' men and the bluenette in the room as he made his escape.

"F-F-FUCK!" One man stammered as he held down the trigger.

Two others tried to force open the door but their fearless leader had manually locked it from the otherside.

Bra watched the monster turn towards the men and slowly stalk towards them, his massive frame not impeded all by the gunfire. The Rounds merely bounced off of him harmlessly, and in the zero gravity they ricocheted off and killed several men desperately trying to stop the monster but causing their own deaths.

One pounded on the door his hands desperate that someone unlock the damn airlock yet as he turned the giant monster was behind him. "No-NO!" He begged as a hand shot out and smashed him against the wall, blood spurted out as he ripped through and entire section of metal tearing him to pieces. The last one screamed but before the creature got to him raised a pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. His head jerked violently as his brains splattered everywhere.

Turning his head towards the last occupant Broly looked at the female and snorted. "Kakarot." His hand glowing as he aimed at the blue haired girl who held up her hands.

"You're looking for Goku!?" She shouted quickly her mind trying the one thing that might stop him. "I know who Kakarot is! I know!" Her hands were still covering herself though she remained there for a few impossible seconds. Until she peered over her hands and saw the massive behemoth's hand not glowing.

"Kakarot?" His head turned slightly cocked to the side. "Where… Kakarot? Where is Kakarot?" He growled moving towards the girl. She had spoke that name… that disgusting name. " _Goku!"_ He hissed in his mind, Broly had to know where he was! HE HAD TOO!

His hand grabbed her by the shoulder and picked her up, bringing her directly into his face. "WHERE?" He shouted his voice causing her hair to snap backwards from the intensity.

"I'll tell you, look i'll tell you but we have to get off this ship. That guy who got away has the only escape and system that can get us home. If you can get me to that ship i'll show you where Go.. er Kakarot is!" Broly looked into her eyes and his nose tried to detect the lie, to catch some hint of dishonesty in her words. "I don't want to die and you want to find Kakarot, just get me off of here and we can help each other okay?" He watched her swallow visibly still more than afraid of him. He leaned forward and licked the side of her face coming upwards alongside her head and to her bangs, he turned to the side and spat right afterwards. He cared little as she shirked away from the action, clearly not liking his sampling of her. He knew something was different about this one, but he found out by her taste.

"Half Breed will come with Broly." Hauling her up under his arm Broly then turned and walked towards the airlock and with a fist punched right through it. ' _Find ship, Find Kakarot!'_ He jumped through the gravity keeping the female against him as he tracked the scent of the one who had gotten away from him.

Bra's heart was racing as she found herself being carried away by this… thing? She didn't really have a choice though, it was going to kill her and she thought it better to live another day. Though it was a bit easier than she had expected.

Hope was all she had right now, as this man called Broly broke through every barrier and wall without even trying.

His hand tore through solid metal unleashing her to a torrent of screams. Seeing the way Broly's face contorted and grit together the moment the screams came she could see the red seep into his white eyes. His voice bellowed outwards and she covered her own ears as he came into another area packed with people, his free hand not carrying her began to quickly and without pausing blasted everything in his way. Explosions of his ki energy were ripping holes everywhere and people cried but only met death.

She could feel all the life sources vanishing in flashes as Broly just fired away until the noise stopped. Releasing a heavy breath of air she turned up to look at Broly who slammed his hand into a wall. "Kakarot…. Kakarot…" Dragging his arm through the wall until he ripped out in frustration.

Continuing to mutter Broly carried onwards ripping through several more heavy reinforced doors until Bra heard the frantic shouts and gunfire.

"Just keep shooting, fuck the women, I'm getting this damn thing started!" Bra recognized the voice as another seven men lined up and started unloading rounds at the both of them.

There was no threat to Broly or Bra as his aura deflected the rounds off a barrier he created around himself allowing Bra to size up the situation briefly.

A moderate sized spacecraft, one of capsule corps older models. Something she had seen and messed around with a few times. No doubt Bra could work the ship if she had the chance… She looked towards at least eight other women who were still tied up in flex cuffs and set along a wall clearly 'waiting' to be brought on board almost like cattle.

Though that plan seemed to have gone by the wayside as the leader dashed on board forgetting about everything else that looked ready to be loaded up.

"Get ship." Was all Broly said tossing her to the side, Bra flipped several times in the zero gravity allowing her to right herself.

' _Oh I'll get the ship alright…'_ She thought briefly before using her own energy to take off and flip over the ship and towards the rear exit. She could get the other women on board once she had a moment, she could not let this asshole start the ship and leave her stuck on this floating deathtrap. The leader was frantically mashing the controls.

"Fuck… useless fucks…" Wondering why his men hadn't set the damn blast doors up to hold off this bastard, his frustrations turning to the escape ship "Damit you bitch just start up and get me out of here!" He shouted, his words trying to motivate the inanimate ship to begin launching faster than he needed.

Bra floated behind him silently, he didn't even realize she was there as she reached over the chair he was in and in a single fluid motion tossed him outside of the ship. The zero gravity and her own half-saiyan strength sending the man bouncing off the access ramp and up into the tail section.

Broly didn't take long either, he grabbed on fool by the foot and threw him backwards his body becoming a mess on the wall. Another was slammed through the floor. The remaining two attempted to run but met two beams straight into their backs that pierced their chests smearing their innards all over the place as their bodies slowly drifted towards the ceiling.

He heard the sound of another being coming his direction as the fool who had attempted to run from him. Broly caught him by the arm and before the man knew it his arm had been ripped clean off, his screams only turning the angry saiyan's focus wholly on him more and more.

Stopping at the ramp Bra looked down where Broly had in moments torn a man into pieces, granted the man was a pile of shit in her opinion but he didn't deserve to be in twenty different pieces. Blood was coating Broly, some parts of it were dried others still were dripping off him. Then she watched as Broly's hand aimed towards all the women cowering. "No-! Don't kill-"

Their horrified expressions as they were all but trapped, unable to run or even scream as a green orb pulsed in the giant's hand.

He didn't listen and their bodies exploded in a flash of green ki. Broly turned towards Bra who stood on the ramp and walked towards her, "Kakarot… Now…" He told her in a low voice, as Bra shook her head.

"Why? Why kill them, they weren't a threat to you? We could've gotten them out of here." She looked to him for an answer but he merely grabbed her by the arm and roughly dragged her towards the controls.

"Don't care. Go." Was all he said before lowering his face to hers. "Kill you, if I want."

She could tell he wasn't joking about that threat either, she had put herself in this position. Survival was her only real option and if she didn't fancy being torn to pieces or, she swallowed, probably worse she would just go along with it until she could escape. Turning to get herself into the pilot seat Bra started finishing the sequence for the escape ship.

"Yes… Kakarot… I am coming for you!" Broly chuckled with a full grin as he could almost taste the chance he would finally get before he could kill that blasted saiyan piece of trash.

Taking a seat in a chair beside her Broly crossed his massive arms over his chest looking at the halfbreed with some impatience as she drew up the ramp from the floor. Both hearing the digital voice of the computer onboard confirming each step as Bra released a sigh. ' _I hope this works.'_ The sequence unlocking the hangar bay to the depths of space, allowing both of them to see into the vast darkness.

She didn't bother mentioning she had never really flown a spaceship before, but she hoped the navigation systems were at least suitable for the travel they needed. Setting course for the nearest planet that was habitable, a comment she didn't figure she would need telling the man beside her. Looking down at the her clock, ' _12 hours and 42 minutes… i've got that long to come up with something.'_

She hit the ignition and the ship blasted out from the hangar, Bra turning head as she looked back towards the cruiser she had been living on for almost a week seeing the numerous holes and chunks now missing from it and knowing that very source was coming from the man beside her.

"Now… what do I do with a Halfbreed?" He chuckled a twisted grin spreading over his lips as he cast her a glance that made her blood turn cold.

Bra had made a deal with a devil, and now she was stuck in a small spaceship with him for the next 12 hours. What other fate might befall her now?

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	3. It can always

**Chapter 3: It can always...**

 **Another update, writers block shifted the second half several times when I tried to figure out how I wanted to do this.**

Bra already knew things would go bad as Broly grinned at her. "Well little half-breed. I wonder how well you scream-!" His lips pulled back into that cruel grin.

Broly's fingers wrapped around her wrist, another grabbed her opposite shoulder. Smelling the blood and watching how it still dripped down his chest Bra could feel the real terror gripping her body. But she swallowed her fear and looked straight into those white eyes without fear. "If you kill me this ship will crashland on the nearest pile of shit and leave your ass there."

However the reaction she got wasn't expected either. He laughed, "You think I care?" stopping until he leaned himself forwards to where his nose was almost touching her own. "I'll blow up the damn world and then Kakarot will find me."

"You won't find him going from world to world." She replied as his hand slid up from her shoulder and touched her neck. She could feel the blood smear onto the top of her skin. His thumb brushing the underside of her jaw and slowly dragged his nail along her neck.

"I will find Kakarot. I will fight him and kill him." Turning her head to the side he drew in a breath of her scent. "I don't care how it happens or when." His tongue dipped down and licked from her throat to the underside of her jaw.

"That might not happen, because he might not be there if you take too long." Bra said doing her best not to become unnerved not trying to let his actions overtake her senses. ' _Don't show fear, Don't show fear.'_ Bra told herself repeatedly.

"Explain." Broly said pulling back his face from her and looked squarely into her eyes, she could see the reflection in them and she had suppress the shudder from escaping inside of her.

"Goku, he trains with Beerus and the other universes. You won't be able to find him that easily." Broly's brow twitched slightly but he remained where he was. "You could bounce around the entire universe trying to find him, but it won't matter if he's not even in this one. He could be in several different places and you'd have no way of getting to him without the help of Whis the person who oversees what Beerus and this universe. Basically if you don't get his help you will never find Goku and you'll never beat hi-"

Broly slammed his fist down shearing off the arm of the chair Bra was sitting on. "I will, I will defeat Kakarot. I'm stronger now, stronger than ever."

The situation was still precarious but this also presented her with an opportunity, one that might by her time and save her life, if not more. "I'll get you to Whis, i'll give you your shot at fighting Goku but I'll ask for something in exchange."

The hand holding her jaw gripped her by the throat it was close to crushing but not enough. Coughing Bra's hands grabbed at the wrist as she tried to pull back the massive arm in vain. "I don't." She managed as Broly's fingers tightened. "Want to die."

Broly's head slowly turned as he watched her struggle. "I could snap your neck, end your miserable life without a second thought half-breed. You are so weak, and you share the same blood as me. You are also afraid of dying." He hoisted her up from the chair her legs dangling near his waist. "But you also are not panicking I can hear each of your heartbeats. In fact even when I was chasing your unique scent you were not that afraid, you weren't like those weaklings that I crushed. In fact I watched you when I first came into that room. You didn't run from me… You didn't try and flee because you knew how strong I was and like a good female you submitted." Drawing back Broly licked at her neck again his tongue tasting all of those unique flavors on her skin. She possessed fertility, though not a prissy virgin, and whatever she was bred with was something else. "I actually like the way you taste. You're not disgusting, you actually taste sweet."

He moved his lips towards her mouth but as he tried to taste her lips something struck out at him and her nails swung at him, the edges drawing blood from his cheek and making Broly start and his grip faltered for a moment in surprise. She kicked at his stomach and he dropped her. The action not hurting him in the slightest.

"Don't you fucking dare put your disgusting lips on mine. I am a god damn saiyan prin-! You-," Her voice once so thick switched tones as she struggled to stop herself from spitting out a word. "You have no right to touch me!"

Broly's tongue swept out from his mouth and licked at the blood on his face before drawing back in. "So you aren't a complete waste of saiyan blood." Yet before Bra could even flinch he grabbed her.

The half-breed saiyan felt the cold steel ding against the back of her head as Broly pinned her squarely into the floor. Her head was still ringing slightly as the saiyan's face came back into view. "I like that fire little girl."

"More woman than you can handle." She spat back at him, "Since you haven't killed me yet, like you did everyone else I know you realize that I'm right." It was a bold assumption on her part, but her mind had been built around logical thought and gut instinct. Right now her gut was telling her that she was 100% correct on her analysis of the man looming overtop of her. "So just cut the bullshit with me right now and let me up or do you intend on just holding me down?"

Her sharp defined glare, it irked Broly as she resembled someone but he could not place it. "I have no qualms about killing you and the reason I haven't killed you is because you are a saiyan, and a female one no less." He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and brought it in front her face. "Would you like to see how much pain I can put your through little girl?" His ki crackled from his hand and instantly he watched as Bra's eyes flinched from the pain. "I can snap your limbs, breaking your bones and leave you begging for death for weeks little girl."

The burning pain was there, as she felt the streaks of ki pulsing through her body. "It still won't get you what you want." Bra said through her teeth as Broly only increased the sparks from his hand causing Bra's body to jerk and her head to snap to the side until she began to actually scream.

Each spark was blinding and she felt as if her body was suffering each jerk and spasm. "Y-You will n-n-never find him without ME-!" She screamed as her body thrashed all around, her screams echoing throughout the ship's space until finally it all stopped.

She was gasping for air, her entire body still sparking slightly as the after effects of Broly's ki was overwhelming her senses. Her limbs were trembling unwilling to follow her commands to stop. Bra barely realized she was on her side as Broly looked down at ther.

"I will spare your life, but only until you get me to Kakarot."

While he was speaking Bra was only looking at her wrist that had some severe red marks on it. It wasn't blistering or bleeding but she could see exactly where his hand had been. Clutching the injured arm close to her chest Bra struggled to regain control over her breathing. Not looking towards the saiyan whose pale blue hair faded away until the massive looming figure shrunk several feet.

Blue eyes now looked into a pair of coal black ones, that figure that once held a thickness of more than double her body size was no more. Long black locks of spikes fell around his waist as a look of bland distaste fell over his face. The long twisted grin and cruel expression replaced with a look of melancholy it was such a surreal thing, but as Bra looked at him she realized another thing was now different.

Stepping out of the long since shredded white pants that he had been wearing in his transformed state and with no belt to keep them upright the saiyan gave no care or concern as he stood bare in front of her. "I suggest you get figure out a course to find Kakarot, I will give you a day."

Bra's expression turned from pain into a glare. "Asshole, you nearly burn my arm and now expect me to use it to navigate space?"

He shrugged, Broly turned around made his way towards the back of the ship intent on finding out what commodities they had onboard. His point made Broly was ready to just take a moment to sleep and recover his energies. Having maintained that form for so long he didn't realize just how much it had taken out of him. But it wouldn't take long, afterall he was the Legendary.

Bra watched him disappear into one of the back quarters of the ship before finally letting her tears fall. Her arm was on fire, though compared to before this was like a bad sunburn, for a saiyan at least. The red marks of his fingers were still there and she just laid there for several minutes just wallowing in her own misery until the pain was manageable for her. Getting herself up onto her feet while still keeping her injured appendage tucked against her chest. Making herself as comfortable as she could in the pilot's chair Bra quickly got into the main features of the ship, she didn't exactly have time to look at them beforehand with everything that had happened.

Her eyes flipping through the screens of the controls and logs of information with one hand just as fluidly as she could manage. Then a large flashing red warning alerted her to a very serious problem.

 _Fuel Levels- Critical-! *Leak detected*_

She didn't ask she didn't wait for permission as she immediately grabbed the controls and then threw the ship in the direction of the nearest planet that had some level of space technology. The universe wasn't truly a friendly place but she really wasn't given a choice. The ship wasn't a purpose built space faring vessel, it was a larger style escape ship.

Her target was a tan world, but as she did her fingers fumbled through to the communication systems and hoped before her landing she might be able to send out a message. A quick one to her mother or father through either of the two channels that might be able to receive the signal.

[***]

Broly was looking for some measure of sustenance, it had been almost half an hour since he left the half-breed to do whatever she needed to do. Yet there was a glaring problem with the damn ship!

' _There is no FOOD-!'_ There was nothing on this damn ship, aside from water there was nothing for him to eat. He was getting quite hungry and felt the annoyance of the pangs from his stomach as it growled and rumbled. "Useless." He spat banging his hand against the storage device.

Hunger pains were something he was still getting used too, after being dead for so long one did not have the need to eat. Since his resurrection he hadn't partaken of much food at all and his extended transformation had his body demanding some form of sustenance.

Broly felt the entire ship shudder and rock and then his body was thrown to the side, smashing into the wall with a less than glorious thud Broly released a snarl. ' _That little bitch!'_ Seeing nothing but her trickery for this act Broly could feel the heavy shaking of the ship, his senses could detect the rapid heating of metal.

He jumped out into the main control area watching as the half breed tucked the controls of the ship into her chest. "The hell are you doing?" Snapping though he could see the burnin glow of an atmospheric entry on the screen.

Not that it wasn't apparent to the Legendary as he felt the ship jerking around on entry. "Shit-! Shit-! It's not pulling up!"

"Why the hell not?" Broly snarled as he grabbed the seat next to her.

"Because it just fucking won't!"

The ship banked hard as the controls quit responding sending Broly into the wall and Bra barely remained hanging onto the seat as the entire thing became a fireball on the outside.

"We're going to die-!" Bra shrieked as the planet came in fast, even faster than she was prepared for. Her hands went up to protect her face in vain. She blacked out before anything even impacted on the ground.

Everything felt heavy, like she was being weighed down by hundreds of pounds or her limbs were stuck in a thick muck and she could barely lift her fingers. _I… have to be alive…_ It was the only thought that came to her. She was breathing, the taste of her own spit was in her mouth and soon the presence of a growing pain in her head began to grow. The numbness giving way to her body's natural reaction as the pain sensors no longer dulled her from it.

She couldn't recall what had happened, she remembered the screen becoming a fireball and then… nothing.

A muffled groan came as she struggled to open her eyes. Aside from the pain there was still nothing but a glossiness and haze that refused to lift from her vision.

"... ma….le … at... " Someone was talking but she couldn't pick up any part of it.

Her head was really starting to hurt. She just wanted to give back in and surrender herself to that darkness but, there was still a fear of the unknown.

Her stubbornness as a Brief and saiyan also did not let her give up yet.

Her head rolled and she felt the fog parting for just a moment. Sitting cross legged was a familiar white tattered pants.

It was Broly.

She tried to speak but couldn't even manage that. A soft rasp escaped from her lungs. She wanted to know what was going on. Where were they? Where was the ship? And did he save her?

The saiyan's scowl was looking down at her with annoyance. "About time half-breed."

He was ready to begin berating her for trying to kill him, but the fact she had nearly died in the process of that damn ship crashing on the planet left. Having put a shield around the both of them before the main impact had spared him any real damage, but she had slammed off his ki and back into him knocking her completely out cold. She was pathetically weak for a saiyan, but at least had a level of durability.

Saving her life was just par for the course considering the ship was completely junk at this point, he needed a way to reaching Kakarot and she was it for now. It was the only reason she wasn't dead, but even that had a limit to his patience.

So he had brought her down the surface, clearing out a small area to where she could recover her strength and he could go about finding some damn food.

Thankfully this planet had something palpable that he could eat. Reaching back behind him he grabbed a large thigh bone with plenty of meat on it that was cooking and began to eat more. He noted the way the female still struggled to regain sense of her faculties. "Sleep idiot. If you were going to die I would've killed you already."

Slowly Bra gave up on keeping herself conscious and relented, her eyes falling limp as the notion of death was at least temporarily postponed.

Broly remained feasting on his meat until a shrill cry turned his head towards some unwanted company.

Pulling himself up onto his feet the saiyan with half a leg still in his hand looked towards the mess heading in his direction. A mix of fur covered humanoids of varying shapes and sizes, they resembled bovine's with their body shape, but they were covered in a thick mess of fur.

It made cleaning their corpses difficult unless he just fried them right.

At least their meat was edible.

Taking another large bite from the limb in an open mockery of those coming towards him Broly merely chuckled, he was still very hungry. How nice of the locals to come to him.

Broly didn't even bother transforming, he was more than capable of dealing with them. Raising up both of his hands he prepared to greet the fodder in kind. "At least they will be more entertaining than those weaklings on the ship." His tongue licked at the side of his mouth as he exploded forwards his mind locked on the coming slaughter that he missed an set of eyes in the land beside him.

One of the native population slid its hands around Bra's unconscious form and picked her up, the being looked at Bra's limp body and brushed a hand over her cheek. Momentarily studying the creature in their arms before shaking their head and leaving, ignoring the slaughter that they could not stop as the beast that had come onto their world began to cackle and roar with the sickest form of delight.

Hoping they had enough time they loaded up on a large beast nearby before heading off, a massive horse with six legs. It's size several times greater than one would see on Earth, and its speed were many times more.

Taking off in a cloud of dirt and dust, the native creature with Bra in tow sped away from the location with as much haste as possible.

Though they would make great time and the land would soon be turning dark even still they could hear the bellowing roar as the monster that had come to their world discovered that something had been taken from him.

R&R

Kerghan


End file.
